


Gavin Reed's Wild Ride

by Angelism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Pegging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelism/pseuds/Angelism
Summary: You came over to your long time friend's place to help build a couch.





	Gavin Reed's Wild Ride

It all started with a broken arm and a new couch. 

"Jesus Gavin, you broke it doing what?!" You'd yelled at him through the phone. You couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.  
"I told you several fucking times now dumbass; I was chasing a perp through a corn maze, saw him on the other half of the corn wall, jumped over, slipped on the mud and tackled that fucker to the ground. I broke my arm in the process, but what the fuck ever. I got him arrested, he's convicted and I have time off while my arm heals." Gavin was incredulous at having to explain it over and over to you. Even as his story never changed, you still found it unbelievable. It was almost like mud wrestling by the sounds of it. "Have you gotten it through your thick skull yet?"

You couldn’t hide the snicker, trying your best not to laugh at your long time friend’s predicament. “Okay, okay I think I got it.” You reassured through the phone, “You were being an idiot again and hurt yourself.”  
All you could hear from your end was a frustrated groan, something you’d grown to love. “I’ll add that to the list of other stupid things you’ve done... Like the time you were trying to prank one of our instructors at the academy!”

“Jesus fuck (y/n), are you seriously--” He was cut off as you continued.  
“Remember it? When you were on the lighting rig, trying to set up a bucket of soapy water so it would fall on him? But you lost your footing. Your shoe got caught!” You couldn’t contain your laughter by this point. “It was fucking comical watching that Gavin. Like, dude, it was like watching something out of Loony Toons.”  
Gavin only groaned in embarrassment at your story.  
“It was absolutely hilarious when the bucket fell on you afterwards. You were soaked!”

Your laughter ceased moments later as Gavin decided that he’d wanted the upper hand here. “Oh yeah? What about the time you tried to fuck Alyssa from the dorm next to ours? You ended up in her dorm's hallway, in your underwear, because her boyfriend walked in on you!”  
It was his turn to laugh, your face reddening from the other side of the line.  
“Hey it’s not my fault! She never told me she was with someone! Had I have known, I would have declined.” You paused. “She was hot though.”  
“True.” Gavin grinned. “Anyways, listen. I ordered a new couch last week but I need the thing put together. Obviously I can’t do jack shit with my arm fucked up. Mind helping me?”

“Yeah, sure.” You agreed. “What day?”  
“Ah, well...” Gavin paused. “See I’ve been meaning to ask you all week but shit’s been happening and... It’s kinda getting delivered around 7.”  
You snorted, “Jesus dude, really? You’re really gonna pull a last minute plea on me?”  
Gavin scoffed, “Look (y\n), if you don’t want to then whatever. I’ll get... I don’t know. Like, Hank or Tina to help.” 

“Gavin no, Tina’s too gay for that.” You chuckled, “That I know from experience. And from what i’ve seen and heard... Hank would rather throw you off a bridge than help you.”  
“Well if you don’t want to, then who else do i go to?” Gavin sounded exasperated.  
“Hey, I never said I didn’t want to.” You grinned, checking the time. “I’ll be over in 10.”

 

You arrived shortly after 6, pulling up to Gavin’s not-so-humble abode. You parked streetside; from your position, you could see Gavin opening his front door. For once, he looked relaxed.  
You stepped out, waving to him. “Jesus, it’s been too long.” You commented, running up the driveway to give your friend a hug. 

Gavin managed to hug you back the best he could given his arm before inviting you in. Sure enough, there'd been a vacant spot where a couch once sat. Despite haven't seeing him in person for what felt like forever, you were surprised to see that it'd looked as if he'd cleaned up a bit. From your time together at the academy, his living space was never the cleanest you'd seen. 

You two spent an hour catching up some more, enjoying each other's presence. Shortly after, his doorbell buzzed while the delivery androids approached his house. They brought the couch in unassembled; the cushions in first, arm rests second, couch feet third, and finally the long main piece. You thanked them, Gavin rolling his eyes making a comment about how you didn't need to do that.

Half an hour passed as he stood back, watching you assemble his couch. The conversation somehow turned to your love lives; Gavin going on about his failed pick ups.  
"I just don't get it," Gavin threw his good arm up. "No matter what I do lately, I can't get a girl home with me."  
You rolled your eyes. "Gavin, not to be curt or anything,but your attempts at picking up ladies have been... Well, less than admirable." You laughed, screwing a foot into the couch. "You can't just give her a drunken pickup line, jackhammer her pussy and expect more."  
He grumbled, rolling his eyes this time. "Yeah, well, you're experienced in getting girls. What do you do?"  
"I get to know them first and foremost. If her interests click with mine, and we feel the heat, we mutually decide on what to do next whether it's fucking or otherwise." You paused, "Most guys I meet don't bother to do that." You explained, moving to situate the adjacent foot. 

"Wait, did you just say you've met guys? Like, for dates?" Gavin was incredulous.  
You turned around, eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"  
He stumbled in his words, "I thought you were... You know. That you weren't into dick."  
You couldn't help the laughter that left your mouth, standing up. "Gavin, you absolute fool. You utter buffoon. I'm bisexual, you dunce."

He looked at you with the most dumbfounded look. He'd known you for how long, and it never once dawned on him that you were bisexual. He'd never seen you with anyone other than women, so of course he'd thought you wouldn't be into men. Into him.  
Embers of a long forgotten and buried crush had begun to burn anew, his heart thumping in his chest. He mentally thanked the graces he wasn't at work where Anderson's plastic pal would probably read his vitals and say some analytical bullshit about what his body is doing. 

You turned back around, working on assembling the remaining feet. You paid no attention to Gavin's stunned silence, though you weren't unaware of the eyes staring a hole through your head.  
With the couch feet screwed on, you flipped the furniture over, assembling the armrests before setting the cushions on. You dusted your hands off, proud of your handiwork. "There we go, assembled and sittable." 

Gavin took a seat, nodding in approval. "Damn, not bad." He slung his head back as he chugged the last of his liquid courage. You took a seat next to him, wiping the small amount of sweat that'd began accumulating from your forehead. You could sense something was wrong, Gavin not having said much since the sudden revelation. "Okay Gav, C'mon. Spit it out, what's got your britches in a twist?"

He took a deep breath, standing up. You raised a brow, looking up at him so you could made eye contact.  
"Listen, (y/n)," He began, his hands feeling clammy. It wasn't like him to get so choked up... "I--" he paused, still trying to choose his words carefully through a buzzed haze. He huffed after a moment, "You wanna fuck or something?" 

You raised a brow, "Was that what was bothering you?" You shook your head, laughing. You got up, turning towards the door, Gavin grabbing your wrist.  
"Shit," he cursed. "(y/n) I'm sorry. Let's just--" He paused. "Let's just forget I said that, yeah?"

You shook his hand free. "Gavin, i'll be right back, okay? I just gotta get something."  
He reluctantly opened the door for you, watching as you went to your car. You pulled something leathery out; accompanied by a large black bag. Despite the feeling of his heart dropping, he couldn't deny he was curious. Were you going to stay the night? What else could you have in that bag beside clothes...

You came back in swiftly, shutting the door behind you as you looked over to a bewildered Gavin. You held up the leather object; A harness. "Gavin, I'd love to fuck you. But if we're going to do that," his eyes went wide as you spoke. "I have a few simple requests."

 

Gavin sat on his bed as you laid the bag and harness upon his comforter. "So, requests, huh?" He smirked up at you, fully expecting to take control of the situation.  
"Yes." You quipped, "For starters, I'll be the one giving orders. If you're a good boy, you'll be rewarded. If not..." Your eyes looked him up and down. "You'll be punished."

He snickered, "Are you trying to be a domme or something? C'mon baby, let your pal Gav use his magic fing--" he was cut off as you gave his cheek a firm warning slap. Your eyes took on a predatory look, lust clouding them. He gulped.  
You sauntered to the bag, "Gavin, do you have lube? Water-based, preferably lots of it?"  
He nodded. "I just bought a new bottle yesterday."  
You smirked, pulling out the contents of the black bag; rope, four smaller black bags, and a gag. He watched you curiously, eyes going wide as you pulled out the contents of the smaller bags; dildos in varying sizes.  
"The fuck?" He laughed, "You just carry those around in your car?"  
"No, dipshit." You shook your head, chuckling. "Only when I expect to use them."

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks; You'd planned to use them... On him...  
"Oh don't look so surprised," you chuckled, "I know you have a thing for me."  
Gavin frowned, "The fuck?! You've known this whole time, and you haven't... Done anything? You'd never said anything?!" He stood up, your hand firmly on his shoulder to push him back down. 

"Gavin. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I wanted to wait, to make sure I knew what I wanted before I let something like this happen. I wanted to make sure it wasn't infatuation on your end." Your eyes based lower, "From the looks of it, I chose the right time to say fuck it."

Gavin looked down at the growing bulge in his jeans, his face heating up. You grabbed his chin to force him to look at you. "rule number one." You began. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you want things to stop, I will stop." You returned to where your harness lay, shimmying your pants off. "Number two. We will use a safeword. You're probably familiar with what safeword means, but just in case, I'll give you a refresher." Your shirt was the next to fly off, Gavin watching you as he lightly palmed himself through his pants. "The safeword will be daffodil, unless you thought of something else." You paused, Gavin shaking his head. "Daffodil is fine."

"You use the safeword, we stop everything. We can either continue once you're feeling better, do something different, or stop all together."  
Gavin could feel himself twitch. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't experimented with anal before.  
"And finally," you turned to him, smirking. "Rule number four. You will do as I say, and you will address me as any variation of ma'am, mistress, queen, lady, etcetera."  
He nodded, biting his lip.  
"You can choose the name. I'm giving you that privilege."

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."  
Your face grew into a smile, "Good boy." praising him as you reached over to ruffle his hair (much to his dismay.)  
He groaned, arousal seering him from deep within. He never realized how much he liked praise.  
"Now, since you're either out of practice or new to this, I'll use my smaller one." You mused, picking up the smaller of the dildo quad. 6" long, approximately 4" wide, you set it into the harness. 

Rather than slip it on right away, you turned to Gavin. He looked at you expectantly, face flushed.  
"Gavin," you smiled. "I'd like you to strip."  
He nodded faster than you could finish your sentence, furiously unbuckling himself until he heard you tut.  
"Slowly, Gavin. Slowly."  
"Yes ma'am." He looked at himself, taking his time. He couldn't help the twinge of embarrassment at being observed so closely. You could see each scar, bruise, and scratch on his body. His upper torso looked particularly bruised on the arm that was broken. He struggled momentarily to get his cast through the sleeve, but prevailed and eventually stood proud in front of you. 

"Good." You nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed. You opened your legs, "On your knees."  
Once more he obeyed you, planting himself so that his head was inches away from your heat.  
"You may not touch yourself, or use your hands." You directed, shuffling closer to him.  
With a nod of your head, he licked up your labia, taking the time to savour each lip. He dipped his tongue into you before moving to encircle your swollen clit.  
You shuddered, a small moan leaving your lips. You curled your fingers in his hair, "Good boy, Gavin."

His cock twitched from the praise as he let out a hearty groan. You tilted your head back, sighing. "You may use a hand on me now."  
Gavin made a noise of approval, toying a finger or two in your slick before inserting it. He returned to suckling gently on your clit, adding a second finger moments later. You let out an airy moan the moment he curled his fingers.  
It wasn't much longer before you came hard on his face. His fingers withdrew, and he pulled back, taking in deep breaths as he licked his lips. 

You quickly had him take your place as you got up to put your harness on; having him direct you to the bottle of lube in his nightstand drawer.  
You took a moment to prep your faux phallus, using more lube to prepare Gavin. He lay on his back, groaning as he felt your fingers on him. For such a loud mouth, he was being mostly silent. You'd make sure that'd change. 

"Gav," you begun, "I want you to be as noisy as you can. Don't hold your voice back..." You paused, pressing a finger against him. "I also want you to beg for this once you're ready."  
You paused to squirt more lube on your fingers before slowly pressing one into him. He squirmed, a small groan coming from him as he cursed.  
"Fuck..." He breathed in deeply.  
You worked him up to three fingers comfortably, using plenty of lube before he gave you the greenlight. "(y/n) Please..." He choked out, his cheeks flushed from the embarrassment of begging. "I want it ma'am, please. Please fuck me."  
You withdrew your fingers, squirting more lube onto your man-made member. You stroked him gently as you angled yourself, "Get ready, Gavin."  
You slowly pushed in, Gavin keening from the sensation. 

Once you'd buried yourself deep within, you withdrew your hips. You moved slowly as he got used to the girth in him, his dick twitching as the cock hit his prostate. He cursed, arching his back for a moment.  
"Oh god," he groaned, "right there, right fuckin' there..."  
You chuckled, grabbing his hips as you thrusted harder into him. He saw stars as you hit your bullseye, his dick leaking pre-cum. "Look at you taking me so nicely. You're such a good boy."  
You heard his groans increase in frequency, "Are you going to cum for me Gavin?" You cooed, your pace merciless as you moved to pump his dick in time with your thrusts.  
He whined, "Yes! Fuck I'm so god damn close!" He shouted, moaning into the air. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!" 

He nearly choked as he yelped, keening once he blew his load all over himself. His abdomen spasmed, his dick twitching in your hand. Your pace slowed to a stop, panting while you watched Gavin catch his breath.  
You withdrew yourself shortly after, taking a moment to clean up while he layed in blissed out ecstacy. Moving everything off his bed, used dildo cleaned, the rest put back in their respective bags. You'd grabbed a warm, damp cloth and gently wiped the mess off of Gavin, throwing it in his laundry pile as you laid next to him. 

You looked over at his exhausted form, his eyes closed as he was still coming down from what was probably the best orgasm he'd ever experienced. "You okay Gav?"  
He tilted his head towards you, nodding. "I just--" his chest heaved, "need a moment."  
The two of you laid there, Gavin rolling over once he had his senses back. "Holy shit..." He muttered, watching as you smiled at him. 

"You were a very good boy, Gavin. You did so well taking me in." You stroked his cheek, Gavin leaning into the touch. He shuddering under the praise.  
"When you're ready to go again," you smirked, "I'll let you have your reward."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Jolyne and I love sub Gavin.  
> I may do more w him at some point B)


End file.
